


Vínculo Perdido

by Kasen_Ekxyll36



Series: Shorties [4]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen_Ekxyll36/pseuds/Kasen_Ekxyll36





	1. El Sueño

Mi cuerpo se sentía cada vez más ligero, a pesar de ser una niña de 6 años. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y todo el paisaje había perdido color, me preguntaba si estaba dentro de una de esas películas de mi abuelita.

\- Que alguien me ayude... -una voz resonó dentro de mi cabeza-. Sálvenme...

Sabía de donde vino esa voz. Mientras me movía rápidamente hacia ella, pude sentir como más información llegaba a mi mente. La voz pertenecía a una niña, igual que yo, y muy pronto alcancé a verla. Estaba golpeada, despeinada, su vestido blanco manchado de negro y rojo... ¿Rojo...?

¡No era momento de pensar! La niña estaba siendo acorralada por una sombra gigante y aterradora, pero yo no le tenía miedo. A causa del temor cerré los ojos, pero me paré frente a la niña indefensa, protegiéndola de aquella abominación. La sombra retrocedió y se fue huyendo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté.

Ella secó sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y asintió. La niña tenía unos ojitos brillantes, pero emitían debilidad y sufrimiento. Sin decir más, corrió hacia una pila de cajas; en ambos brazos, sacó de atrás de las cajas y con cuidado, un bebé, envuelto con mucho cuidado y seguro entre sus sábanas.

\- Tenem... -dije, pero la niña me cubrió la boca con su mano.

Cuando quitó su mano de mis labios, la puso sobre su cabeza.  _Podemos hablarnos así..._  su voz resonó en mi mente otra vez.  _Está bien. Debemos buscar refugio, antes de que esa cosa regrese_. Tomé a la niña de la muñeca y la guié a través del lugar. Mirando a mis alrededores, me dí cuenta de que me encontraba en una casa vieja con pocos muebles, la pintura descascarillada y las puertas de madera estaban a punto de caerse.

Llegué al final del pasillo de la casa y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Había un patio amplio con un pequeño depósito. Algo me decía que el depósito era la mejor opción que teníamos... y posiblemente la única. Suavemente giré la manija de la puerta hasta que escuché una campana.  _Es él. Apresúrate..._  Giré la manija rápidamente, empujé a ambas criaturas dentro del depósito y un símbolo brillante apareció en la puerta después de haberla cerrado. Traté de comprender para qué rayos servía eso, pero era demasiado tarde. La bestia estaba detrás mío, observándome de lejos.

Era el fin. Me di la vuelta, y sentí que con solo mirar esa masa oscura, no sobreviviría.  _No importa. Tengo que protegerlos. Sin importar lo que me pase, debo cuidarlos. ¡No dejaré que se los lleve!_

_Pero...  
¿Por qué?_

Al estar distraída, la sombra tomó provecho y avanzó con gran velocidad hacia mí. Ahora sí... Es mi fin.

Adiós, abuelita.  
Adiós, mamá.  
Adiós, Pa...

¿?

Sentí que el suelo se quebraba e iba cayendo. Me perdía en un abismo y veía una luz que me hablaba...

**_"Cuanto más vuelvas, más cerca estarás de la resolución."_ **


	2. El Despertar

Me encontraba en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez, estaba sola. No recordaba nada, pero un fuerte sentimiento de deja vu me tenía intranquila.  
La casa en la que me encontraba era vieja y parecía que en cualquier momento se caería, pero lo más escalofriante no era solo el silencio, sino que todo se veía en blanco, negro y rojo.

Sangre.

" _Alguien ha sido asesinado"_ fue lo que pensé, pero las manchas eran muy pequeñas... Bueno, no tan pequeñas.

Mi cuerpo se sentía liviano, tanto así que lo sentía flotar. Tuve un mal presentimiento, algo me decía que era mejor no hablar.  
De pronto, sentí que algo venía. No escuché pasos, ni una voz, ni vi alguna sombra, pero sí sentía una presencia, era como una presión sobre mis hombros que cada vez se hacía más y más pesada.

_Me estaba buscando._

Trate de alejarme lo más rápido posible hasta que la presión disminuyera. Sin darme cuenta, llegué a un patio en donde había un depósito viejo. _"Protégenos"_ resonó una voz en mi cabeza; era la de una niña muy bonita. Comencé a recordar y su apariencia se volvió clara como el agua. Pero aún así no entendía cuál era la razón por la cual me encontraba allí. Solo sabía que tenía que protegerla, que yo era lo único que le quedaba.

_Porque ella estaba sola._

La presión en mis hombros aumentó repentinamente. Aquella _cosa_ me había encontrado y venía con toda velocidad hacia mí. En cuestión de segundos, la _cosa_ ya estaba en frente mio.

Me quedé estática.

Me miraba fijamente; no tenía cara, ni siquiera tenía forma. Era un bulto enorme de oscuridad ardiente, con solo una boca en la parte de arriba y varios ojos rojos que parecían estar secos. De su boca salía un líquido negro y algunos de sus dientes se le caían.  
Noté como no paraba de crecer y comencé a llorar del miedo. No quería estar ahí y aún seguía sin entender por qué, pero esa niña era todo para mí, así que sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba parada firme con los brazos abiertos.

 

_"No vas a pasar"_

_._

_._

_._

_"No la vas a tocar"_

_._

_._

_._

_"No mientras yo esté aquí"_

 

Y en ese momento recordé. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que vine a este lugar. Me sentí ligera de nuevo, me llené de coraje y me limpié las lágrimas. El monstruo mostró sus dientes, apretándolos para mostrar su enojo, tomó impulso desde la enorme altura que había conseguido y procedió a comerme. En ese preciso instante, el portal se abrió de nuevo bajo mis pies, pero justo antes de que me llevara salté hacia atrás y esquivé al monstruo. Corrí hacia el depósito; saqué a las dos criaturas y las empujé hacia el portal. La niña me miró por última vez, extendiendo su mano como si tratara de alcanzarme, pero el portal se cerró. Mi trabajo estaba hecho, pero aún tenía que lidiar con esa cosa.  
El monstruo comenzó a agitarse y por un momento parecía como si llorara también. Lentamente, se derretía en una sustancia negra. Se extendió hasta quedar debajo de mis pies. No entendía qué pasaba, hasta que lo sentí.  
Dolía, asfixiaba, ardía...  
Estaba entrando por mis pies, por mis venas, se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, aún lo escuchaba llorar; quería que parara. Mis lágrimas ya no eran transparentes y comencé a vomitar, hasta que quedé inconsciente.

* * *

\- ¿Qué piensa, doc? -le pregunté a mi psicólogo.  
\- Mmm... Tal vez es tu subconsciente -respondió él-. Me habías contado que tu padre era alcohólico, y que cuando estabas pequeña murió por depresión, pero antes de eso siempre te insultaba y te echaba la culpa por la muerte de tu madre, y tenías que cuidar de tu hermano por tu cuenta. Tal vez sea tu subconsciente tratando de proteger a esa niña que sufría tanto. Lo diste todo con tal de que ya no sufrieras, porque sabes cómo se siente, porque esa eras tú.

Miré por la ventana. Al otro lado de la calle, divisé a una joven muy linda paseando a un bebé en su coche. Ella me devolvió la mirada y me dirigió una sonrisa pura y llena de bondad.

\- ¿Usted cree, doc?

 


End file.
